


Candy Canes

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, fiona fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 26: Candy Canes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

  


__

“Stiles, how did you even manage to find this many pixy stix filled candy canes?”

The child in question grinned.

“They were on extra discount!”

“Because no one’s been buying them!”

Jackson sighed. Stiles had made it a holiday tradition to spend the day after Christmas buying all the discount candy he could get his hands on, literally cramming his jeep full to bursting. After last year’s array of two pound gummy bears Jackson had thought it couldn’t possibly get worse.

Stiles grinned maniacally.

“I’m  _not_ paying to have your puke cleaned out of the Porsche again.”

Stiles pouted, it was very unattractive - what with his pink lips and big eyes and high cheekbones and all. “I wanted to win the bet!”

“Yes, because eating a two-pound gummy bear in under two minutes is worth twenty bucks. ”

Stiles stared blankly.

“Dude, I got  _twenty bucks_.”

“Stiles.”

“I got  _Scott’s_ twenty bucks.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

“…I got  _Scott’s money–_ ”

“STILES.”

Stiles’ eyes widened dramatically, but he was no Scott.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll pace myself.”

 

Of course, Stiles didn’t pace himself, and it was Jackson who paid the price.

“Jackson.”

“Jackson.”

“Jackson.”

“Stiles– I already told you, I’m not going to lick pixy stix dust off of your chest–  _or anything else_.”

“Oh my god Jackson, sugar does not go on your genitals, don’t even.”

“Stiles, I’m starting to think sugar shouldn’t go anywhere near your mouth. You’re literally vibrating.”

Stiles wriggled his eyebrows in a somewhat ridiculous, somewhat amusing fashion.

Several seconds passed before -

“You know what should be going near your mouth?”

Jackson looked Stiles up and down for a second, letting his eyes linger, darken, before responding.

“ _Fine._ ”

“Great!” Stiles brightened before bouncing to his feet, pausing momentarily to grab his stomach and wince, before disappearing around the corner.

“Stiles - what?”

Stiles reappeared seconds latter with a fistful of candy canes, one of which was unwrapped and shoved rather forcibly into Jackson’s mouth quick as a flash.

Jackson slowly pulled the candy cane out.

“Really?”

Stiles grinned.

“Really. This is what the holiday season is about! Innocent, sugary fun.”

“Innocent, hmm?”

Jackson smirked, before replacing the candy cane in his mouth, taking the time to lick slowly up its base.

“Are you sure about that?”

  
Afterward, when Stiles was sleeping off the sugar crash, Jackson threw out the remaining candy canes. For Stiles’ sake, he’d eaten one, and it was the most disgusting thing he’d ever tasted.


End file.
